A New Start
by KiroChannie
Summary: A start of the beginning of mine oc and one of my friends in an inazuma eleven story


_**I am so sorry for my english~! / but atleast i tried my best! please like it ^-^**_

_**I dont own anything, only the OC's/RPC's (Kiro and Derek) and the story!**_

* * *

It was a very cold morning when i walked to school. "And a new boring day starts…" a girl with long light blue hair said.

I walked alone like always. When i sat in the classroom the bell rang.

"Class" the teacher started speaking "We have a new student" she said when she opened the door. I sat in the class with Kazemaru, Matsuno and Handa from the soccer team of raimon. A boy with sky-blue hair tied in a ponytail came in. "Boy, introduce yourself, please" the teacher said to the boy.

"Hi, I am Derek Devine" the boy said. Why does it sounds so familiar? And his face…, maybe I have met him before? I watched out the window when Derek took a sit next to me.

"Long time no see" he said to me and began to smile.

"Sorry, but eeh… do I know you?" I looked to him. "Of course, don't you remember?" he said. I didn't remember anything. "No, I am sorry…, but welcome on our school" I smiled to try to change the topic.

"Guys, be quiet!" the teacher shouted with an angry voice. "Yes ma'am" I answered and watched out the window again. Who is that boy?

After school Derek waited for me by the door. "Are you coming Kiro?" he asked. How did he know my name? I haven't introduce myself yet. I walked to him "Why are you waiting for me? And how do you know my name? are you a spy or something?" I asked when we walked to the gate of the school.

"Let me explain it Kiro" he said "five years ago I moved to an another place with my parents and brother, I didn't have a chance to say goodbye to my friends, like you". "Nice story boy, but why should I believe that? I mean, I don't even have friends…" I walked further through the forrest.

"You have, I was your friend Kiro!" "Why are you even following me?!" I shouted back. "Because my house is the same way" "yeah whatever" I walked faster. "Kiro wait!" "Derek! I am tired of your stories! I don't even know you! Got it?!" I stopped walking, so did he. "I don't have time for friends you know, I never had" I walked further.

He walked further, we friends? I don't have time for them, besides, I have much chorus to do. When I walked inside, my dad waited for me, he looked very mad. "Where have you been Kiro?" he asked me with a mad voice, while he smoked a cigarette.

I was scared to answer him back, but I did. "On school dad…" I said with a shentle voice. "That isn't an excuse Kiro, you know that, what were you doing there so long?!" his voice was madder and louder than before. "the teacher wanted to speak me, dad" I lied.

He slapped me very hard in my face "You lier! And now the truth Kiro!". I tried to stop my tears, if I show them, then he would slap me again. "You have friends, do you?!" "No dad! I don't have any!" I shouted in the hope he would believe me. "No lies girl!, who was that boy with who you walked?!" his face turned into a red tomato. "I don't know! He said he was my friend five years ago! But I don't believe it!" "Alright!" he slapped me again "And now make the dinner ready!".

I walked so fast I could to the kitchen and started cooking. When I finished it I gave it to my dad and started with all the chorus. Why do I have this life? I want a father that loved me. After all chorus were done I started eating the cold dinner. When I finished it I started do the dishes and then walked to my room.

"I am so tired…" I started to cry softly, if my dad heard me then he will hurt me. "Kiro, are you crying?!" he shouted, I shocked when I heard him. I tried to remove my tears, but it was too late, he opened the door and noticed my wet cheeks.

"You know what I will do with crying girls uh?!" I was scared when he searched for something in his pocket. "D-dad? What are you going to do?!" I asked. "You will know soon Kiro!" he appeared a knife and tried to stab me in my neck.

I dodged it with my arm and ran away. I left a trail of blood behind me. When I ran out of the street I started to walk. It hurted so much and it didn't stop bleeding.

"What are you doing up so late?" I heard Kazemaru's voice behind me. I turned to him and looked to the street with tears in my eyes. "What happened? Tell me.." he said with a worried voice.

"What's going on here?!" Derek Shouted from a distance when he saw all the blood shining in the light of the moon. He ran to us. "L-leave me alone…" I said softly. "Tell us Kiro!" Derek shouted.

It looked like I didn't had a choice. "Well then…" I removed some tears and showed the knife were my dad stabbed me with. "Who did this to you?!" Kazemaru became angry. "we have to bring her to the hospital" Derek said. When they were in a chat, I ran away of my own to the hospital.

Next day I walked away from the hospital where I stayed the last night. I walked to school. When I was walking to the door, a boy stopped before me. He had brown hair and a orange headband. "Do you want to join the soccer club?!" he asked with a big smile on his face.

I didn't know yet. "Can I think about it?" I asked. "Of course, but don't think to long!" and he ran away.

School started again, I sat in the classroom before school started, staring out the window. Where can I live now…? I couldn't feel my arm anymore, because the bandage was to tight around my right arm. But my wound finally stopped bleeding.

When the bell rang, everyone came inside, Derek came to sit next to me again. "Why did you ran away tonight?" he said with an angry voice. "N-not of your business" I answered and looked to my table.

He looked to my arm. "That wound, who did hurt you?" he asked. "It was an accident when I helped my dad cooking" I tried to set up my fake smile. "And now the truth…" how did he know I was lying? "Alright…, after school, I will explain everything to you…" I said sadly.

"And me too" Kazemaru answered when he sat behind us "The soccer club can wait, by the way, Derek, I saw you playing with a soccer ball, do you want to join our club?" Kazemaru changed the topic.

I was glad about that and I started to draw in my notebook. "Yeah, looks fun! Sure I want to join your club!" Derek shouted.

After school I explained everything. "You can live by me if you want" Kazemaru said with a helpful voice. "Maybe… I think about it…" he smiled "Do you want to join our club too kiro?" he asked me when I looked to Derek. I can try.


End file.
